poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Arthur Christmas
Winnie the Pooh Meets Arthur Christmas is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Christmas crossover made by TBA. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot On Christmas Eve, hundreds of Christmas elves helm the command centre of Father Christmas's mile-wide, ultra-high-tech sleigh-esque craft, the S-1. The current Santa, Malcolm Claus, and the Christmas elves deliver presents to every child in the world using advanced equipment and military precision. These complex operations are micromanaged by thousands more elves, under the command of Malcolm's militaristic eldest son and heir-apparent Steve, and his obsequious elfin assistant, Peter, at mission control underneath the North Pole. Meanwhile, his younger son—the clumsy, nervous yet enthusiastic Arthur—devotedly answers the letters to Santa. During one of the delivery operations in Poland a child wakes up and almost sees Malcolm due to an accidentally activated toy (in 1816 a similar incident happened and the Santa of that time was forced into hiding and the holiday was almost destroyed); in the tense escape operation, a Christmas elf aboard the S-1 inadvertently leans on a button, causing a present to fall from the supply line and go unnoticed. Having completed his 70th mission, Malcolm is portrayed as far past his prime, and whose role in field operations is now largely symbolic. Nonetheless, he is held in high esteem, and delivers a congratulatory speech to the enraptured elves. Malcolm announces he looks forward to his 71st, much to the frustration of Steve, who had prepared to succeed his father as Santa at the conclusion of this mission. During their family Christmas dinner, Arthur's suggestion for the family to play a board game degenerates into a tense quarrel between Malcolm and Steve, while Malcolm's father and predecessor Grandsanta, bored by retirement, resentfully criticises their over-modernization. After Grandsanta knocks the board off the table, Steve's PDA (a high-tech device named a 'HOHO') flashes and he leaves the table in a hurry. Later, their father shares with his wife Margaret his grave doubts about his self-identity should he retire. Arthur follows Steve, and the two learn that a Christmas elf named Bryony Shelfley found the missed present—a wrapped bicycle for a little girl in England called Gwen, to whose letter Arthur had personally responded. Arthur alerts his father, who is at a loss as to how to handle the situation; Steve argues that one missed present out of billions is an acceptable error whose correction can wait a few days, citing this year's Christmas as the most successful in history. Grandsanta on the other hand, on learning of the dire situation, proposes delivering the gift using EVE, his old wooden sleigh, and the great-great-grandchildren of the original 8 reindeer, forcefully whisking away a reluctant Arthur and a stowaway Bryony. In the process the three get lost on three different continents, lose several of their reindeer, and land in danger several times, ultimately being mistaken for aliens and causing an international military incident. Through all this, Arthur eventually learns, to his compounding disappointment, that Grandsanta's true motive is to fulfill his ego, Steve refuses to help them out of petty resentment and the possibility of his brother overshadowing his work, and that his own father has gone to bed, apparently content even though a present was not delivered. Finally, stranded in Cuba after losing the sleigh, Arthur renews his sense of purpose: that it all comes down to having presents delivered, regardless of how it is done and who did it. With Grandsanta's and Bryony's help, he manages to recover the sleigh. Meanwhile, the elves grow increasingly alarmed at rumours of the neglected delivery and the Clauses' unthinkable indifference, sending them into a panic. In response, Malcolm, Margaret, and Steve take the high-tech sleigh-craft to deliver a superior present... albeit to the wrong child. Arthur and his company manage to reach England, but lose the remaining reindeer. Furthermore, a US Predator drone scrambled by Chief De Silva of UNFITA intercepts and opens fire on the sleigh, believing it to be an alien spacecraft. Grandsanta sacrifices EVE, while Arthur and Bryony parachute to the ground. Ultimately with Margaret and Bryony's help, all the male Clauses arrive at Gwen's house before she awakens, only to have all but Arthur quarrel about who gets to actually place the gift. Noticing that only Arthur truly cares about the girl's feelings, the elder Clauses collectively realize that he is the sole worthy successor. As a result, Malcolm gives Arthur the honour, and Steve, recognizing his own shortcomings, forfeits his supposed birthright and acknowledges his brother's worthiness to take up the mantle. In a fitting conclusion, Gwen glimpses a snow-bearded Arthur in a wind-buffeted sweater just before he vanishes up into the S-1. In a postscript, Malcolm goes into a happy retirement with Margaret—where he also becomes Grandsanta's much-desired new companion—and plays Arthur's board game with him for many happy hours. Meanwhile, Steve finds true contentment as the chief operating officer of the North Pole. Bryony is promoted to Vice-President of Packing, Pacific Division. In a nod to traditionalism once neglected, the high-tech S-1 is re-christened EVE in honour of Grandsanta's old sleigh, and refitted to be pulled by a team of 5,000 reindeer—led by the original 8, all of whom managed to return home safely via innate navigational abilities. Finally, Arthur happily guides the entire enterprise in the proper spirit as Santa Claus XXI. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Brad Garrett as Eeyore *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Otani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty *Satomi Korogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Doug Erholtz as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *Laura Summer as Patamon *Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Brian Donovan as Davis Motomiya *Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon, Ken Ichijoji *Tifanie Christun as Yolei Inoue *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon *Philece Sampler as Cody Hida *Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon *Paul St. Peter as Wormmon *Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dragon *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie *James McAvoy as Arthur Claus *Hugh Laurie as Steven Claus *Bill Nighy as Grandsanta *Jim Broadbent as Malcolm "Santa" Claus *Imelda Staunton as Margaret Claus *Ashley Jensen as Bryony Shelfley *Marc Wootton as Peter *Laura Linney as North Pole Computer *Eva Longoria as Chief De Silva *Ramona Marquez as Gwen Hines *Michael Palin as Ernie Clicker *Jerry Lambert as N.O.R.A.D. *Ryan Patrick Donahoe as Pedro Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie will guest star in this film. *This film takes place after the events of Pooh's Adventures of Digimon: The Movie, which explains how Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock already knows Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armdillomon. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Holiday film Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers